


Blue

by Asymptotical



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/pseuds/Asymptotical
Summary: Between dealing with what was happening on Yavin and avoiding dealing with what had happened on Rishi, Theron thought he had more than enough to stress about.Unfortunately, the local plantlife decided to add one more thing.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



Theron had been trying to distance himself from the Emperor's Wrath, since Rishi. 

He knew that the man wasn't responsible for Lana's choices. 

And when the Sith had torn his way into the Revanite base he'd looked _relieved_ to find Theron, which wasn't an emotion Theron thought the Sith had to feel often. 

And the Sith had a reputation for being fairly straightforward and blunt, not the sort of person to betray someone. 

But if Lana throwing him to the wolves hadn't convinced Theron to be wary, the shift of things since getting to Yavin would have. No one would believe that The Wrath of the Empire was the sort to crack jokes or pretend to be a pirate or flirt affectionately with republic agents. The Sith wasn't being… manipulating. But the difference in behavior was stark enough that Theron was constantly aware that the dynamic they'd briefly had while dealing with this whole situation alone was permanently gone. 

Which was why Theron was keeping his distance. 

Emotionally. 

Physically he was about five feet back as they picked their way through the jungle. The Sith was leading the way with that air of 'I don't know exactly where it is but it's here somewhere' that Theron had gotten used to meaning they would be exploring a bit. It could be annoying when they had to double back five times, but the Sith seemed to have a Force given sense for where his objective was... if not always exactly how to get _to_ it. 

He was very carefully letting the Sith deal with the plants. Half of them were some sort of Force plant, and a Sith stood a better chance at recognizing which were dangerous than Theron did. 

And, even then, sometimes one caught them by surprise. 

The Sith knocked a nondescript vine out of the way and suddenly the area around them was blooming with tiny blue flowers. 

Theron held his breath as he dodged past the Sith out of the cloud of pollen that had poofed into the air with the bloom, trying not to breathe it in. Who _knew_ what this stuff did. Maybe it was just a jungle flower, maybe it was an evil invention where breathing it in was the last step before one of those Force ghosts they’d spotted floating around possessed him. 

Hopefully it wasn’t topical. 

Theron’s skin felt a bit gross where the pollen had landed, but considering they’d been hiking in a humid jungle for awhile now it wasn’t exactly worsening the situation much. 

“Anything we should be concerned about?” he asked, looking back to where the Sith was still standing in the slowly settling cloud of pollen and frowning at the flowers. 

“I don’t think so. I recognize those from somewhere.” 

Theron frowned. “Considering the amount of poisonous plants Sith seem to like…” 

The Sith snorted. “I would remember if it was dangerous. This is probably something benign. Maybe medicinal. Maybe ritual.” 

“‘Ritual’ doesn’t sound great.” 

The Sith shrugged, walking towards Theron again. “Most of them are symbolic.” 

Theron put it out of his mind. They had more important things to worry about than strange flowers. 

By the time they’d figured out that the force presence the Sith was tracking was _under_ the surface and managed to find a cave to get down there, Theron was thoroughly sick of the jungle and convinced that this should probably be the last mission he went on alone with the Sith. 

For some reason it was hotter here than the rest of Yavin, and so muggy that Theron kept wanting to tug at his clothes. 

And the combination of everything that had happened and not having anything to do but keep watch for enemies seemed to have frayed Theron’s control a disturbing amount. His eyes kept drifting. His mind kept drifting. 

It was _never_ going to be the time for the topic his mind kept trying to go to every time he glanced at the Sith whose back he was supposed to be watching, and Theron would have liked to believe that he was self controlled enough for that to not be a problem. 

Clearly that wasn’t the case. He refused to make excuses. If he couldn’t concentrate then he was a liability. So far he’d been able to use his implants to pull himself back to reality, but the longer they walked the less they seemed to help and _that_ was almost more concerning than the initial loss of focus. 

Theron forced himself to focus on their surroundings as he followed the Sith into the cave. The whole place was fairly pretty, if you ignored the fact that it was probably infused with evil. Lots of glowing bits of stone and hardly any of it overtly ominous. 

The Sith suddenly stopped, staring at part of the wall that was glowing blue. 

Theron eyed the wall warily, wondering what sort of threat it was. It was the same shade of blue as the flowers from earlier, maybe it was connected? 

The Sith suddenly groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "We're heading back to the base." 

"What’s wrong?” Theron asked, starting back towards the cave entrance as he spoke. As a general rule, if something had _Lord Wrath_ wanting to retreat then it wasn’t something Theron was going to argue. 

“That flower earlier was a ritual aid.” 

Theron stopped. Immediately his mind jumped to the idea that if the flower was an issue then they should just stay _in here_. And… wait for evac? And _whatever_ they got up to while waiting for evac was their-- 

No. 

What the _hell_. Theron was pretty sure he needed a psych eval after this. Maybe it has something to do with his involuntary vacation with Revan? That would just figure. Residual mental effects of force afflictions could be both nasty and hard to spot. It would explain the out of character thoughts. 

“So, are we poisoned?” Theron asked, needing to fill the silence with something. 

“No.” The Sith snorted, sounding almost amused. “It’s an aid for sexual rituals, to ensure everything proceeds without interruption.” 

Theron briefly stopped paying attention at the ‘sexual’ part of that sentence, his face flushing. Blood rushing to other parts of his body that he decidedly was not thinking about. 

Then he caught up. 

Oh. 

The flower was an aphrodisiac. That explained some things. 

It was at least a relief to know that he _wasn’t_ completely losing his ability to handle himself due to mental issues or a potentially long term force induced impairment. It was just an incredibly inconvenient and presumably temporary reaction to a plant. 

He sighed, focusing on ignoring the physical reactions that were a lot easier to admit now that he knew the source. Now that he knew _why_ he was acting strangely he could adapt to it. “It hasn’t done much yet. Do we have time to get what we came for? The timeline for getting into the temple is too tight to come back and look again if we leave now.” 

The Sith shook his head. “It’s a force created organism for a specific ritual. A ritual that has around an hour of preparation followed by several hours of sex.” 

Theron was glad that the Sith was staying so clinical about it. Even _that_ explanation had him getting uncomfortably hard, but it was possible to stay focused through it. 

“So…” Theron checked the time. “We should be heading back _now_ , before your… ritual flower starts affecting us worse.” 

“We’re already out of time for that. We need to get back to the speeder and call for an evac.” 

“You don’t think we’ll be capable enough at that point to fly back the speeder.” 

Theron didn’t know why he kept talking. They should be sprinting for the evac point but neither of them was _moving_. 

“No.” 

“And if we can’t get back in time to call for an evac?” 

The Sith stepped towards him, eyes dark. Then he seemed to think better of it and stopped, his eyes closing and his fingers curling into fists. 

Theron very much wanted the Sith's eyes back on him (wanted-- no, not even thinking that). His skin felt entirely too tight. 

"Come on," the Sith snapped, starting back along the path towards the surface. “The effect has to be dealt with either with sex or Force cleansing and neither are an option here.” 

Theron’s stomach twisted, and he chose to assume it was annoyance with the situation. He could _not_ go back to camp, where he was already dealing with too many things he didn’t want to deal with, when his control was fraying like this. 

He also was completely certain that if he did go back he’d end up with a Jedi babysitting him and flushing the pollen out of his system with the Force while politely ignoring whatever state Theron had worked himself into by then. Logistically that was a nightmare. They needed every Jedi on duty right now. 

Not that he could think of anyone (else) he _wanted_ to have sex with. Except for… well, the Sith was off limits and a terrible idea even if he hadn’t been. Which meant taking up a Jedi’s time. Which was a perfectly rational thing to be annoyed about. 

Meanwhile, the Sith would probably be banging the effects away the old fashioned way. 

“I’m sure you’ll have them lining up, assuming you can find a Sith who won’t take the opportunity to knife you,” Theron muttered. 

It was… entirely not a good thing to say out loud. Or to think. For fuck's sake, he wasn’t a whiny twelve year old getting upset over a crush. 

He was blaming the flowers. He was blaming _everything_ that happened after the flowers on the flowers. 

Theron didn’t take it back, though. If there was any time he could get digs in at Sith in general, it was now. He had a plausible ‘your planet doused me in an aphrodisiac’ excuse. 

The Sith stopped all of a sudden and turned around, gazing at Theron darkly. “You know what?” He said, sounding uncharacteristically loose. “You’re right. It _would_ be best to deal with it with someone I know isn’t going to stab me.” 

He stalked back towards Theron, not stopping until he was so close that Theron normally would have taken a step back if everything in him wasn’t being magnetized towards the Sith. The Sith smiled down at him, eyes literally glittering with tiny flashes of power. “And you _are_ right here.” 

Theron couldn’t breath for a moment, suddenly aware of every single thing that was touching his skin. He _should_ have had a million mental alarm bells going off. 

Instead he just wanted to fall into it. 

He was still in control, though, even if the Sith wasn’t. 

So he took a step back. 

The Sith followed. He kept following until he’d managed to crowd Theron against the cave wall and no matter how much Theron kept trying to tell himself that this was a _bad_ idea, the thought of there being nowhere else to retreat sent shivers across his skin in a way that even Theron couldn’t convince himself was anything but anticipation. 

This was ridiculous. 

He leaned back against the stone, trying to let the surface cool him down a bit, or at least his head, and ignored the raging hard-on in his pants. This was fine. He could handle this. 

He put a hand out to press against the Sith’s chest as the Sith came closer, trying to keep some space. 

He needed to keep his head together; to be tactical about this. They had to get back to a safe area and-- 

The Sith ghosted his fingers over Theron’s cheek, making his breath catch and interrupting his thoughts. 

Fuck. 

They were both smart and capable people. The Sith was _known_ for having incredible willpower and Theron liked to think he was up there. They weren’t going to be beaten by a _plant_. 

Theron just had to make that clear and they could head back. The Sith could bang some random floozy and Theron would suffer for awhile with a tutting Jedi and it would be _fine_. 

He looked up, intending to say that. 

Instead all he could see was the Sith looking at him like the man wanted to _devour_ him and all he managed to get out was a strangled sound. 

It was far too warm here and Theron’s clothes were far too tight and the Sith was _touching_ him. The Sith curled his fingers around the back of Theron’s neck, his other hand moving to lightly rest on Theron’s hip as he leaned in so close that Theron couldn't have moved away from the wall without touching him. 

At some point Theron had stopped even trying to keep the Sith away from him. 

Theron curled his fingers over the edges of the metal on the man’s chestplate, staring up into the Sith’s eyes and struggling to get his breathing under control. 

From this close he could see clearly how affected the Sith was. His pupils were blown and his breathing was erratic and he looked as overheated as Theron felt. The responsible thing would be to-- 

The Sith’s hand fingers curled into Theron’s waistband and his breath caught. 

The _responsible_ thing-- 

The Sith leaned in further, so close now that they were almost touching, his hand pulling down at Theron’s belt a bit. “Well?” 

Theron hauled him down that last fraction of an inch, his entire ability to rationalize repurposing itself into kissing the Sith. 

The Sith let out a moan, grabbing at Theron’s ass with one hand and wrapping his other arm tight around Theron’s back. Then he twisted around, sliding down the wall and pulling Theron to straddle his lap and Theron might have complained, but all he could think was that he needed some _contact_ and the thought had him grinding against the other man. 

That wasn’t going to get them _anywhere_. 

He shoved himself away from the Sith, swallowing the other man’s protests with another kiss as his hands went to the Sith’s belt. The Sith’s fingers dug painfully into Theron’s ass, hard enough that they were probably going to bruise and just the thought of it was shortening Theron’s breath, making him shift his weight to grind harder against the Sith. 

Theron finally managed to get the Sith’s pants open, regaining his mind from the onslaught of arousal for just a moment because the Sith was _proportional_ and that seemed so incredibly implausible but the evidence was right in his hand and-- 

The Sith’s hips jerked and his hands went to Theron’s belt, fumbling with it. Theron tightened his fingers around the other man, completely happy to try to ground himself in the most _bizarre_ way possible, and the Sith growled in response. Theron’s belt twisted, going painfully tight around Theron’s waist, and then he felt it come loose with snapping sound. 

It took him the fraction of a second between the sound and the Sith’s fingers curling into the front of Theron’s pants to realize the man had _broken_ his belt loose. 

Theron jerked back, letting go of the Sith’s dick. “Do _not_ tear my--” 

“Fine,” the Sith growled, hauling Theron back in to kiss again and fumbling at his zipper. 

Theron whined and shoved the Sith’s hands away again. He needed to-- He wasn’t sure what, but Theron was certain that the Sith’s hands on him would drive him completely insane and-- He wanted to keep that degree of control. 

The Sith’s hands grabbed painfully at Theron’s hips and he pulled Theron roughly against him, his hips thrusting up and his dick rubbing against Theron’s half undone pants and-- Fuck. Theron _needed_ that. 

He pressed his face against the Sith’s shoulder and shoved a hand down his own pants before he could either lose his nerve or lose his mind too much to get anything done, fumbling his dick out and trying to shift to press it against the Sith’s. 

The Sith’s hand wrapped around Theron’s, around the both of them, and Theron forgot how to think for a moment. 

Something tugged at Theron’s hair, pulling him away from the Sith’s shoulder so that the man could go for another kiss. For half a second of clarity Theron was confused, because one of the Sith’s hands was between them and the other was busy pressing finger shaped bruises into Theron’s ass and-- Okay that was probably the force moving his head. 

That couldn't be safe. 

Theron couldn’t bring himself to care. For a moment of complete and utter recklessness he wouldn’t have cared if the Sith had _shredded_ their clothes completely and just tossed him down and fucked him senseless. 

Then the Sith’s hand slid up and Theron couldn’t feel anything else, his hips rolling into the Sith’s grip. Into his _own_ grip, with the Sith’s gloved hand wrapped around his own and guiding it. He needed that glove on him. He needed that glove _off_ and the Sith’s hand on him. 

He yanked his hand out from under the Sith’s, biting at the other man’s lips to stymie any complains and thrusting up against him, struggling to get every bit of contact that he could. The Sith moaned into his mouth, fingers tightening around the both of them and digging into Theron’s hip as he set to jerking them both off, and Theron entirely lost himself to the feel of it. There was nothing he could do but cling to the other man’s armor and thrust into his hand. 

At some point he felt the Sith shudder, and then he was pulling at Theron even rougher, his suddenly wet gloves tightening around Theron’s dick so abruptly that Theron didn’t even have time to make any sounds in complaint at the sudden loss of the Sith’s dick against him. The Sith’s other hand sliding down the back of Theron’s pants, the armor of his gloves catching on them a bit and pulling Theron’s pants slightly down his hips. 

It was finally, _finally_ , enough and Theron came with a moan loud enough that he was almost embarrassed through the haze. 

Theron pressed his face against the Sith’s neck, gasping for breath as he struggled to get himself under control. 

Two things were occuring to him in very rapid succession. 

First, that this had been a terrible idea. Except for the part that it had been less an idea and more an impulse that he _should_ have been able to control. 

Second, that the Sith had _broken his belt_ which was annoying and frustrating and hot and even more frustrating _because_ it shouldn’t be that hot and-- 

Theron let out a strangled sound, struggling to get his thoughts in order but fixating on that stupid little detail. 

First he’d been doused in some darksided orgy pollen. Now he was going to have to figure out how to explain the state of his clothes without actually telling anyone that he’d been doused with a darksided orgy pollen and had sex with The Wrath of the Empire. 

The Sith made a concerned sound, running a hand up Theron’s back. He was probably thinking that Theron was upset about any of the things in this situation that someone _reasonable_ would be upset over. 

Even if he had been upset over those things, Theron didn’t think he’d have wanted the comfort. 

And it certainly didn’t fix his belt. 

Theron dug his fingers into the other man’s armor, _wishing_ that the Sith dressed a bit more vulnerably just so that Theron could make it entirely clear how annoyed he was at the moment by going after any place that wouldn’t potentially be construed as an attack. 

The Sith made a comforting sound, fingers threading through Theron’s hair. 

Fuck it. 

Theron bit hard into the Sith’s neck, meanly satisfied as he tasted blood. 

The Sith let out a surprised moan. The hand in Theron’s hair tightened and Theron didn’t even have time to remember to be worried before the Sith was dragging him up into a searing kiss. 

Theron could feel himself getting hard again. _Already_. Which should have been _impossible._

The force and all its weird bullshit could go _fuck_ itself. 

They were going to be here for _awhile_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Gammarad for betaing and canon-checking this <3


End file.
